Waiting For an Answer
by mynextlife
Summary: "Why?" That was not what Harry was expecting him to say.


Draco gaped at Harry and then stared at the ring in his hand. It appeared as though something had short-circuited in Draco, making him incapable of comprehending what was going on and prohibiting him from answering. Harry shifted on his knee and was growing more nervous by the second. He had been so sure that Draco would say yes and had been planning this moment for a month. The few friends he had left had reassured him that Draco would say yes, especially since they had been together for 5 years now. He had even bravely gone ring shopping with Pansy to make sure he would choose something that Draco would like and wear.

Harry shifted again and then noticed that it appeared that Draco had stopped breathing. "Draco, love? Are you alright?" He placed his hand on Draco's knee to get his attention. Draco blinked and then let out the breath he had been holding. "Why?" That was not the answer Harry was looking for, so he got up and sat next to Draco on the couch. "Draco, I love you. Why wouldn't I want to marry you? Do you not want to get married? Are you not happy with me? If you are not ready, I am willing to wait if you still want to be with me." He squeezed Draco's hand hoping to get some answers.

Draco shook his head and then squeezed Harry's hands back. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just surprised that you want to marry me. I really don't deserve you. I thank every deity there is that you have been with me this long. I've caused you so much heartache." He closed his eyes and let a few tears escape down his cheek. Draco shuttered as he remembered all the stupid things he had done in their relationship.

After a year of dating, Harry had discovered that Draco had been seeing someone else for about 2 months. While he has only ever had sex with Harry, other things were done. Harry had calmly explained that he felt that Draco was not ready for commitment. Draco angrily agreed and they didn't speak to one another for two weeks. He sat alone in his flat that entire time mad at himself for letting Harry go. After two weeks, Draco sought out Harry and apologized profusely. Harry took him back, secretly knowing that Draco had done those things because he was afraid to give Harry control of his heart.

A year and a half later, Draco left Harry again. He accused Harry of cheating on him. Harry had asked Draco to live with him and they had just moved into a new flat together. Draco had caught Harry embracing his secretary in what he had felt was more than friendly. Harry came home surprised to see him packed and seething with anger. Draco ranted and raved about Harry being the one afraid of commitment and half-heartedly listened as he explained about her husband dying. Draco angrily pointed his wand into their bedroom and set the bed on fire before apperating away.

Again, he had managed to last two weeks without Harry before he came back. Again, he apologized profusely and Harry readily took him back. Harry had always known that Draco was insecure about their relationship. Draco felt that he could do so much better and was just biding his time. That was when Harry admitted he loved Draco and didn't want anyone better because Draco was the best. He had wanted to tell Harry he loved him, but he was terrified that things would fall apart.

The last heartbreak happened about a year ago. Draco had always been tolerant, if not exactly friendly, to Harry's friends. He felt that Harry's friends had been extending the same courtesy to him. However, while at a party that Luna was having, he overheard a heated conversation between Harry and Ron. Ron was upset that Harry was still with Draco and not with his sister. Apparently, Ginny was still holding out hope for Harry to come back. Harry replied that he loved Draco was not leaving him. Ron had made the ultimatum that Harry needed to choose Draco or their friendship. Draco didn't wait for an answer and apperated to their flat. He packed a few belongings and left a note. He had told Harry that he should never have to make a choice between Draco and his friends, so Draco was leaving. Draco apperated to Blaise and Pansy's and explained what he had done. They told him he was completely insane because Harry would have chosen him. Draco was reluctant to believe them, but asked to stay for a bit.

Meanwhile, Harry had told Ron that it would be an easy choice, and chose Draco. He left Ron seething to search for Draco. Luna found him and explained that she had seen Draco apperate away. He apperated to their flat worried that Draco had heard the conversation. He found that Draco had packed most of his things and left a note. Harry was heartbroken that Draco had left believing that he would not have chosen him.

Harry received an owl from Blaise the next morning explaining that Draco was with them. He instantly apperated there and was met with a very irate Pansy. Harry calmly explained what happened, saying that he had not hesitated in choosing Draco. Pansy relaxed and pushed him into the garden where Draco was sulking. He found him crying silent tears in the gazebo. Harry sat down, startling Draco. He explained what he had told Ron and then was so worried when Draco had left. Draco didn't have much to say, but was comforted by Harry's words and felt safe in his arms. They sat that way for a long time until Draco told Harry he loved him. Harry beamed and Draco's heart melted. He never wanted to leave Harry again.

Draco was brought back to the present as Harry wiped away the tears. "Draco, we have had many lengthy discussions about all of our problems. I have forgiven you. I wish that you would forgive yourself. I understand why you did those things and we have talked about it. I love you very much. Will you marry me?" Draco knew Harry was right. It just was hard to let go of what he had done. Draco decided that he was going to try and forgive himself. He opened his eyes and smiled brightly at Harry. "Yes!"


End file.
